"I'm Not Racist" by Joyner Lucas
"I'm Not Racist" is a song by Joyner Lucas and it was released in November 28, 2017 Lyrics With all due respect I don't have pity for you black niggas, that's the way I feel Screamin' "Black Lives Matter" All the black guys rather be deadbeats than pay your bills Yellin' "nigga this" and "nigga that" Call everybody "nigga" and get a nigga mad As soon as I say "nigga" then everyone react And wanna swing at me and call me racist 'cause I ain't black Well pound that then Talkin' about slavery like you was around back then Like you was pickin' cotton off the fuckin' ground back then Like you was on the plantation gettin' down back then Aight, look I see a black man aimin' his gun But I'd rather see a black man claimin' his son And I don't mean just for one day and you done I mean, you still trapped in a rut And I work my ass off and I pay my taxes for what? So you can keep livin' off free government assistance? Food stamps for your children, but you're still tryna sell 'em For some weed and some liquor or a fuckin' babysitter While you party on the road 'cause you ain't got no fuckin' goals? You already late You motherfuckas needa get your damn priorities straight Wait, it's like you're proud to be fake But you lazy as fuck and you'd rather sell drugs Than get a job and be straight, and then you turn around and complain About the poverty rate? Fuck outta my face! You can't escape problems You can pray for some change but can't break a dollar Got nobody else to blame, so you blame Donald "They fuck the world with a Make America Great condom" My voice been back I'm not racist, my sister's boyfriend's black I'm not racist, my sister-in-law's baby cousin Tracy Got a brother and his girlfriend's black My head's in the cloud Heard there's not enough jobs for all the men in your house Maybe we should build a wall to keep the Mexicans out Or maybe we should send 'em all to the ghetto for now I'm not racist and I never lie But I think there's a disconnect between your culture and mine I worship the Einsteins, study the Steve Jobs But you ride 2Pac's dick like he was a fuckin' god, oh my god And all you care about is rappin' And stuntin' and bein' ratchet, and that's the nigga within you Music rotting your brain and slowly start to convince you Then you let your kids listen and then the cycle continues Blame it all on the menu, blame it on those drinks Blame it on everybody except for your own race Blame it on white privileges, blame it on white kids And just blame it on white citizens, same with the vice president Bunch of class clowns Niggas kneelin' on the field, that's a flag down How dare you try to make demands for this money? You gon' show us some respect, you gon' stand for this country, nigger! I'm not racist I'm just prepared for this type of war I heard Eminem's rap at the awards, who's he fightin' for? Y'all can take that motherfucker, too, he ain't white no more It's like you wanna be so famous You'll do anything for attention and a little payment I can't take you nowhere without people pointin' fingers Pants hangin' off your ass, you ain't got no home trainin'? Put your fuckin' pants up, nigga! Put that suit back on! Take that du-rag off! Take that gold out your mouth! Quit the pitiful stuff And then maybe police would stop killin' you fucks Yo, what the fuck? I'm not racist It's like we livin' in the same buildin' but split into two floors I'm not racist But there's two sides to every story, I wish that I knew yours I wish that I knew yours I'm not racist, I swear With all disrespect I don't really like you white motherfuckers, that's just where I'm at Screaming "All Lives Matter" Is a protest to my protest, what kind of shit is that? And that's one war you'll never win The power in the word "nigga" is a different sin We shouldn't say it but we do, and that just what it is But that don't mean that you can say it just 'cause you got nigga friends Nigga, that word was originated for you to keep us under And when we use it, we know that's just how we greet each other And when you use it, we know there's a double meaning under And even if I wasn't picking cotton physically That don't mean I'm not affected by the history My grandmama was a slave, that shit gets to me And you ain't got no motherfucking sympathy, you pussy nigga! I'm sorry you can never feel my life Tryna have faith, but I never felt alright It's hard to elevate when this country's ran by whites Judging me by my skin color and my blackness Tryna find a job but ain't nobody call me back yet Now I gotta sell drugs to put food in my cabinet You crackers ain't slick, this is all a part of your tactics Don't talk about no motherfucking taxes, when I ain't making no dough You think you know everything but you don't You wanna copy our slang and everything that we know Try to steal black culture and then make it your own, whoa Fuck, I'm exhausted I can't even drive without the cops tryna start shit I'm tired of the systematic racism bullshit All you do is false shit, this the shit that I'm force fed And you don't know shit about my people, that's what bothers you You don't know about no fried chicken and no barbeque You don't know about the two-step or no loose change You don't know about no 2 Chainz or no Kool-Aid, you don't know! And even though Barack was half as black You hated president Obama, I know that's a fact You couldn't wait to get him out and put a cracker back And then you gave us Donald Trump and now it's payback for that I'm not racist, I never lied But I know there's a disconnect between your culture and mine Yeah, I praise 2Pac like he was a fuckin' god He was fighting for his life way before he fuckin' died, nigga, die nigga! And all you care about is money and power And being ugly and that's the cracker within you Hatred all in your brain, it slowly start to convince you And then you teach it to your children until the cycle continue Blame it on Puerto Rico, blame it on OJ Blame it on everybody, except for your own race Blame it on black niggas and blame it on black citizens Aim at the black businesses, I ain't saying I'm innocent But, I might be any day now Treatin' everybody how you want and any way how I swear North Korea 'bout to bomb us any day now And now I'm duckin' everytime I hear a fuckin' plane now, shit You know I make a lot of sense but you just can't admit it When Eminem went against Trump, that was the illest 'Cause even though he's white, he let us know he standin' with us I'm not racist, but I cry a lot You don't know what it's like to be in a frying pot You don't know what it's like to mind your business And get stopped by the cops and not know if you 'bout to die or not You worry 'bout your life, so you take mine I love you but I fuckin' hate you at the same time I wish we could trade shoes or we could change lives So we could understand each other more but that'd take time I'm not racist It's like we livin' in the same buildin' but splittin' the both sides I'm not racist But there's two sides to every story and now you know mine Can't erase the scars with a bandage I'm hopin' maybe we can come to an understandin' Agree to disagree, we could have an understandin' I'm not racist Why It Rocks # Great production. # The music video is very good. # This is one of Joyner's best songs. # Osyris Antham made an unofficial remix that was as good and thought provoking as the original. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Political hip hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes